The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A variety of sorts of bedding have been designed for people to lie upon. Some of the pieces of bedding that people may use may include mattresses, box springs, sheets, fitted sheets, blankets and bed spreads. While lying in bed people often like to keep a variety of items nearby, such as books, eye glasses, water bottles, and amusement devices, such as toys, puzzles, games, electronic games, mobile phones, and remote controls for televisions or video games. Some people may desire to keep any of these items close by while in bed, so that it is easier to enjoy these items while in bed. Some people may desire to keep one or more safety or security devices nearby, such as an inhalers, mace, a noise making device (e.g., a horn or a whistle), or a Taser®. The person may want to keep the safety device close by for increased protection in case a malicious person visits the person in bed. Additionally, the quality of life for bed ridden people can be improved by having these items close by and easily accessible. Having these items close by may also decrease the degree of dependence that a bed ridden person has on other people.